1. Brief Description of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a manually actuated valve for plumbing purposes, and more particularly, to a valve which can be installed on a recreational vehicle for the storage, and subsequent discharge of waste waters held therein.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In recreational vehicles and motor homes, storage tanks are provided for storage of the waste waters accumulated during the travels, from both the kitchen and lavatory facilities. When the user is traveling away from a rest area or camp ground area, storage tanks are provided beneath the vehicle which accumulate the waste waters. When the user returns to an area where drainage facilities are available, the vehicles can be pulled adjacent to the facilities, and a valve can be opened, allowing for the drainage of the waste waters.
As the drain must be adjacent to an edge of the vehicle, originally, these valves were too, along an edge of the vehicle where the valve actuator could be accessed, typically some type of actuation mechanism which imparts movement to a gate of a gate valve. The market then moved towards an under mount valve, where the actuator was positioned adjacent to an outer edge of the vehicle, such that the valve itself could be hidden; but a drainage pipe and the actuation member were adjacent to the edge of the vehicle. The actuation member includes a cable pull assembly, where a cable is axially movable within an outer sheath, and the cable is attached to a gate for movement of the gate. Such an assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,802 to Launder. Herein incorporated by reference.
One of the shortcomings to this design, particularly in the commercialized version, is that the cable assembly is comprised of a very stiff jacket around the cable, which includes a heavy steel band integrated therein. This heavy cable is necessary because of the clamshell style clamps which provide the only means of securing the jacket to the valve assembly by grippingly engaging the cable jacket. While the clamshell style clamps hold the cable jacket merely with pressure, the cable is resultantly limited in its flexibility and routing through the vehicle. Secondly, the heavy steel band can rust due to moisture exposure. In addition, a permanently affixed shoulder adjacent the actuating handle on the cable assembly requires that the cable be inserted from the exterior of the vehicle, thereby, preventing, preassembly of the cable to the valve.
An object of the invention is to provide a cable pull actuated valve including a cable having a more pliable outer covering for easier routing of the cable within the vehicle, the cable cover being composed of materials which will not rust or otherwise degrade.
Another object of the invention is to have a cable mechanism preassembled to the valve mechanism before the valve is installed in the recreational vehicle to simplify installation thereof.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a cable pull actuated valve wherein the outer covering of the cable is mechanically fixed to preclude longitudinal movement thereof relative to a valve body.
The objects of the invention were accomplished by providing a cable pull assembly comprised of a shroud member, and a cable positioned within an internal bore of the shroud member, where the cable can be pulled at one end thereof, for activation of a mechanism at the opposite end thereof. The assembly further comprises a termination block for attaching to the shroud member for axial fixation of the shroud member, and the termination block includes at least one longitudinal aperture. A first aperture receives the cable pull assembly therein, and the shroud being held from movement in the longitudinal direction within the termination block by a fixing fastener. Another object of the invention is to provide a three layer shroud including an outer non-metallic shroud, an inner non-metallic shroud, and an internal metallic sheath sandwiched therebetween.
In another aspect of the invention, a gate valve assembly comprises a valve body having a fluid passageway therethrough, and a gate movable in a transverse direction to the passageway with a valve stem for moving the gate in the transverse direction. A cable pull body is also included having a cable receiving aperture therethrough, the cable pull body having retaining legs on one end thereof, with a latching mechanism for snap latching to the valve body, and a cable retaining mechanism at the other end thereof. A cable pull mechanism is fixed to the cable pull body by the cable retaining mechanism, and the cable pull mechanism comprises an elongate tubular shroud having a cable therein, the cable being fixed to the gate, yet movable within the shroud to activate the gate between open and closed positions. The cable includes a removable handle for activation of the mechanism, and is capable of being threaded through a recreational vehicle from where the gate valve assembly is located to the exterior of the recreational vehicle where the handle will be mounted.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a gate valve assembly comprises a valve body having an opening therethrough for fluid, and a gate movable in a transverse direction to the opening with a valve stem for moving the gate in the transverse direction. A cable pull body is included having a cable receiving aperture therethrough, with the cable pull body being attached to the valve body. A cable pull mechanism is further included comprising an elongate tubular shroud having a cable therein being fixed to the gate, and longitudinally movable within the shroud between open and closed positions. A cable retaining mechanism fixes the cable pull mechanism to the cable pull body, and comprises a termination block for attaching to the shroud for longitudinal fixation of the shroud, and a fixing fastener which is held in the longitudinal direction to the termination block, and which holds the cable shroud in the longitudinal direction.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description herein that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.